Standing At The Edge Of The Earth
by Tsukino Kage Spectre
Summary: Ran and Shinichi, I just had to write them together.


Standing At The Edge Of The Earth  
  
A Songfic by Tsukino Kage Spectre based on "Detective Conan" by Gosho Aoyama. Originally performed by Blessed Union of Souls.  
  
***  
  
(Shinichi Kudo follows a suspicious looking man at Tropical Land and ends up getting bashed over the head.)  
I knew that this moment would come in time  
(Shinichi struggles in vain as Gin and Vodka force a pill into his mouth then leaves.)  
That I'd have to let go and watch you fly  
(He blacks out and starts to shrink...)  
I know you're coming back so why am I dying inside   
(... and the scene fades out to Ran Mouri looking out her window into the night sky with a worried look.)  
Are you searching for words that you can't find  
(Shinichi wakes up to a flashlight, then starts as he realizes what has happened to him.)  
Trying to hide your emotions but eyes don't lie  
(Fade to Conan following behind Ran to her home with a sad look...)  
Guess there's no easy way to say goodbye   
(As the camera shifts to Ran's face straining not to show her emotions.)  
So I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
(Fade back to Ran at night, as the background shifts to show her before on a cliff before a raging sea at night as the camera revolves 360 degrees around her.)  
Hoping that someday you'll come back again  
(Over the horizon, Shinichi's smiling visage appears...)  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth hoping for someday   
(... Ran reaches out her hand longingly, and takes a step catching herself in time, she keeps from falling as the image disappears.)  
Don't misunderstand what I'm trying to say  
(Fade to Conan picking up a phone and adjusting his bow tie.)  
I don't want to let you leave this way  
(Ran picks up as the screen slashes, with Conan on the left and Ran on the right and they talk.)  
I want you to know that I stand right by your side   
(Both look sad as they hang up the phone, both fighting tears.)  
And I know this may be  
(The screen centers on Ran as she gives in to the despair and sinks to her knees...)  
The very last time that we see each other cry  
(... tears break and suddenly a knock is heard on the door.)  
But whatever happens know that I'll...   
(She moves to open it and Conan comes inside, where they proceed to hug each other.)  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
(Fade to Ai Haibara and Hakase Agasa haed at work on their laboratory.)  
Hoping that one day you'll come back again  
(Ai stops and moves to the door, and the face of her sister floats behind her...)  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth hoping that someday  
(... and as Agasa looks at her sadly the camera momentarily catches her face breaking from it's usual icy mask into one of sadness and grief.)  
You'll come back to me  
(She opens the door to let Conan in as thunder sounds outside.)  
I'll be praying for whatever it's worth  
(Conan also looks sad as he greets them and enters...)  
Believing that one day you'll come again  
(... and the world fades away as the camera moves to behind him, the background blur resolving into the cliff by the sea again.)  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
(This time, it's Ran in the distance that Conan spies. The cliff is in the shape of a crescent, and they are seperated by water and space from each other, with a little bit of land connecting the places they stand on.)  
Hoping for someday   
(Conan walks up to her with sadness as she turns and hugs him.)  
And I know this may be  
(They sit upon the ground watching the stars, making wishes and so on.)  
The very last time that we see each other cry  
(Ran starts to get teary eyed as one particular constellation seems to remind her of Shinichi and Conan grips her hand tighter.)  
But whatever happens know that I'll...   
(The world fades out as they hug again...)  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
(... and comes back with Shinichi in place of Conan.)  
Hoping that one day you'll come back again  
(They smile at each other and continue star gazing, the background blurring again...)  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth hoping that someday  
(... into a scene where they are on a boat floating out to sea...)  
You'll come back to me  
(... and again blurring into a hill over looking the city, likely on a mountain.)  
I'll be praying for whatever it's worth  
(They snuggle as the camera pans out to show fireworks in the sky.)  
Believing that one day you'll come again  
(Shinichi moves his face closer to Ran's as their lips pucker up...)  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
(... closer, closer, contact! ...)  
Hoping for someday   
(... and what a kiss!)  
Waiting for someday Believing in someday Praying for someday, I'll be...  
(They hold it for a while until someone calls out the camera pans to show Mouri Kogoro loading a shotgun as Shinichi breaks out in sweat.)  
Longing for someday Clinging to someday Cherishing someday, I'll be...  
(Eri Kisaki, Yukiko Kudo, Sonoko Suzuki, Kazuha Toyama all cheer on as Ai Haibara smirks at them. The Junior Detective Squad looks on with smiles as Kogoro gets more enraged. Yuusaku Kudo, Heiji Hattori, Agasa, Inspectors Shiratori and Megure, and Detectives Takagi and Sato attempt to stop him...)  
Thinking of someday Dreaming of someday Wishing for someday, I'll be...  
(... but he stays well away from them and fires at Shinichi, just missing him and parting his hair...)  
Living for someday Counting on someday Knowing that one day...   
(... as the Kaito Kid drops out of nowhere to steal Kogoro's gun, and he and the other men and police give chase, while Shinichi wipes the sweat off his head.)  
I will see you  
(Then Ran grabs in for aother slow passionate kiss as the screen fades to black.)  
  
***  
  
Author's Notes  
  
No I haven't thrown in the towel, it's just that I was busy doing my thesis (and in truth, I'm still not done) along with a large writer's block these past few months. Busy, busy, busy, I got so little time!  
On another note, I just discovered Detective Conan a while ago, and fell in love with the whole thing. It struck me how sad Shinichi and Ran's situation really can be, even through the childish way the story is told. Such a pity that there where so few fanfics written on it that were really good. In any case, there's a Yahoo Group on it (I'm a member) and a section on Fanfiction.net that features all the best Detective Conan stories, such as those written by Ysabet (Conversations With Ghost, The Window and sequels)and Icka M. Chiff (Night Dreams, Game and sequels). Then, one boring afternoon, I heard this song on TV. Do you ever hear a song and feel it fits a particular situation or script perfectly? That's what happened with this one, and I just had to write this. 


End file.
